You
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: When you let something happen, you must be prepared to take decision when situation comes to its peek... Sorry, can't think of something more coherent. Don/? WARNING: Yaoi, slash.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** I blame certain person for that plot... :-) In fact, not blame, actually, it's just the story came to me when I was reading her fic (for fifth time) and I decided to give it a try... This one was hard to write, I don't know why, and I feel so happy cause it's finally finished!

**Pairing**: Don/?? (completely up to you, friends)

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

**YOU…**

Quiet was all over the lair as Donatello raised his head and averted eyes from computer monitor to throw quick glance at the clock. 2 a.m. Actually the best time for work if you have to live with 3 brothers in one space, especially of one of them is your leader, convinced that he knows everything and knows it better than anyone, another is always loud, rude and hot tempered rival to the first one, and the third sibling is something like unstoppable power of nature with obsessive intention to break every possible mechanism in his vision field. Yes, Don couldn't control them, but at least he was able to hide from them in his lab and get some peace in the night.

Violet-clad terrapin yawned, stretching his numb muscles, turned off computer and stood up. He didn't finish, actually, and in any other time he would stay in his private sanctuary for few more hours to complete his work and to be woken up by one of said brothers in the next morning and dragged to the training room for everyday session. Leo would frown and lecture him, Mickey would play some trick on sleepy genius and Raph would… well, he wouldn't care much, as usual. That always happened the same way.

Sometimes, Donatello refused to get up and lay that he was sick and didn't feel well and they left him alone, but only to return after the training and do all they can to heal his fake disease. Not that Don didn't appreciate their efforts, they were all so nice and even cute when they were worried, even Leo and his green tea with some unknown strange additions that made this drink unbelievably disgusting. Nobody knew why, but leader was sure that this filth could help against any sickness. In general, he was right, because only few sips made recipient forget about his problems and switch to the horrible taste and feelings it caused inside his stomachs. Anyway, genius was grateful for care, although one sight of teapot in Leo's hands made him question himself if his little lie about being sick was worth it after all.

Having yawned again, Donatello made his way to his room, removing his gear in the process. Sleepy darkness surrounded him, but this way was so familiar, that he could walk it with his eyes closed. For a second he hesitated as he thought about returning to his lab, lock the door and work for another hour or so and then get to sleep right there, but this idea vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

It was dark in his room, but Donnie didn't need to turn on the lights to put his stuff, except his mask, on the table and move to the bed. He felt nervous and, even if he resisted this thought, his knees shook a bit, and that had nothing to do with being tired. As he lied on cool sheets, he listened to the surrounding silence and closed his eyes slowly. It was time to relax, although he knew that he wasn't going to sleep in the next hour.

Because despite silence and night someone else was awake in the lair.

Somehow Donatello still didn't get used to it even after all this time. He flinched as his door was opened, then closed again and locked and soft footsteps approached him cautiously. Shifting oh sheets, Don took a deep breathe in as his heart beat started to quicken. Night guest sat on bed slowly and pressed his palm to genius's cheek, then touched his mask, making sure that it was turned to cover his eyes and tied tight enough. It happened every night, because it was forbidden for Donatello to watch. And to know who was his late night visitor. That was the main rule of the game and violet-clad terrapin accepted it.

He licked his lips as his hands were tied to the headboard of bed. It was the second rule – Don was forbidden to touch in his turn. And he perfectly knew why – few touches could help him recognize this stranger. Clear lines, defined biceps, almost faint trace of chest ribbon – Leo. A bit messy, but still strong, although somehow soft flesh with the slightest imprint of candy stickiness – Mikey. And… Well, the last one would be the easiest to 'see'. Bulky body, powerful muscles, lots of scars – Raph. And genius's night guest didn't want to be recognized. At least, yet.

Don moaned as his lips were captured in hard and deep kiss and wet tongue glided inside his mouth. Shivering slightly, he felt hand starting its movement all over his body, caressing, touching and stroking olive green skin. Demanding shove indicated genius to spread his legs while visitor broke the kiss and began nipping and licking his neck and flexible plastron, making his way down firmly and insistently as he had done this every time before. Donatello shuddered as his buttock was squeezed and kneaded and his inner thigh was bitten hard, but, nevertheless, careful.

It had started almost a month ago. Since then one of his brothers came to him in the nights three or four times a week to give Donnie something he had never expected to get. For some time violet masked ninja was afraid that they all did it, visiting him in turn, sharing him, maybe they even had some sort of timetable, but then this disturbing thought flew away. Those caresses, the way of touching, breathing rhythm, taste of brother's lips – everything was the same, Donatello was sure, even if he couldn't see.

Having closed his eyes, genius gasped as finger teased his entrance and his mind returned to the past…

...

It was usual day, they had training session, watched TV, had meal. Brothers acted the way they did it all the time – Mikey played computer games and accidentally burned their pizza, Leo meditated in dojo and polished his swords, Raph worked with his punching bag and then left topside to receive another lecture from senior brother later for being gone too long. Having seen them in the corridor near his door, Donatello muttered 'good night' and disappeared in his room, looking forward to some good and relaxing rest after five hours of fruitful work on his latest invention. Brothers silenced immediately and left, not willing to disturb him.

Genius almost fell asleep, when he felt soft touch to his leg. He only managed to murmur something semiconsciously as his hands were tied to bed's headboard and his eyes were covered with his own mask. Regaining his reason, confused and a bit scared Don tried to get free, but all his achievement seemed to be tightening the knots. Having gulped as he was turned over on his shell with his arms crossed above his head, violet-clad ninja froze at the feeling of other's hand stroking his thigh.

"Don't be afraid." Quiet voice whispered. "I won't hurt you."

It wasn't enough to recognize late night visitor. Donatello jerked again and immediately palm was pressed against his chest, shoving him into the mattress carefully, but firmly.

"Easy." Whisper became louder as unexpected guest bent down a bit.

Before Donnie was able to do something else, he was kissed gently, and because of genius's shock other's tongue slid inside his mouth without much resistance. It felt so strange… especially, when searching hand started exploring his shivering body…

Next day passed as if it was some unreal dream. Everyone behaved normal, and Don didn't know what to do. Being totally confused and embarrassed, he scanned brother's traits and watched their actions to find something unusual, something, that could have helped him recognize the one, who had done this to him last night. But all his attempts failed. He couldn't see anything unusual. And, maybe, small part of him didn't want to see.

Donatello locked himself in his lab for the next night and didn't sleep at all, trying to gather his thoughts. His work was forgotten, because he wasn't able to concentrate on anything except what had happened. He could still feel warm tongue inside of his mouth, caressing palms touching his body, lips kissing his neck… Night guest hadn't done anything more, but something prompted Don that this was only the beginning. If he would let all this continue, of course.

And he let…

...

Donatello moaned as slick finger was pushed through tight ring of muscles into his body and started to move in and out slowly. Another hand stroked his thigh, ignoring leaking cock. Breathing heavily, Donnie bit his lower lip as he bucked his hip slightly to meet other's movements. It felt so good and he just couldn't help it.

Yes, he had let this happen. All of this. He had let touching and rubbing his body in the way other one wished, kissing his mouth and licking his skin, stroking and pumping his throbbing flesh and even being breached with thick finger, that teased and loosened him insistently. They hadn't cross last line yet, but Don clearly realized what that specific advance was meant for. It was just a matter of time, his visitor definitely enjoyed the state of anticipation.

Donatello couldn't deny that he liked it all, but there was a reason for that. Sure, genius still didn't know, who exactly his late night guest was as that one didn't let to be seen, but that couldn't prevent olive green mutant from hoping… He had discovered more than brotherly feelings for one of his brothers long time ago, but he had never thought about confessing them, being afraid of resentment. And then it had happened. And melting under the touches and caresses, Don imagined this certain sibling doing this, although the thought that he could be wrong didn't let go of him all the time. He knew he should have stopped this, but sometimes hope's just much stronger than reason…

Donatello gasped in shock, feeling warm breathe on his fully erected hard on. Trembling groan fell from his lips as wet tongue licked the tip and then hot mouth took throbbing flesh in and started to suck on it eagerly, even greedily. It was for the first time Don's visitor did something like that and genius couldn't suppress strained groans and even cries of pleasure as he shivered and writhed on sheets. Finger inside of his body continued its insistent movements and it didn't take long till Donnie came few seconds after that mouth had been replaced with capable hand.

Brother stroked and kissed Don's thighs, waiting for him to calm down, then pulled his finger out slowly and shifted his position. With his mind clouded Donatello paid little attention to his legs being spread even wider and lifted higher and something wet and hard pressing against his entrance, pushing on it slightly. Only when pressure increased and his body started to open, genius regained his senses back, mumbled something indistinct and jerked in fear, squeezing his insides and trembling deeply. Strong hands clenched on his sides, not letting to pull away, but intrusion stopped and other's rod was taken away slowly.

Breathing heavily, Donatello tried to think coherently. He knew that this day would come and that genius practically gave him permission by letting do everything that one did, but still… It was final step in this relationship and hope wasn't enough now. Don wanted to see his night guest and this wish exited and scared him at the same time. What if it w_asn't_ him? What would Donnie do then? Would he let him continue? After all, he accepted the rest, but he hoped, although it didn't change the fact… Maybe, it was better not to know and stop it all right now, if only his visitor would accept this decision… If not, then Don could just endure that, - after all, it all was his fault and he was ready to pay for that, - and break their connection tomorrow, because he wasn't going to take this caress from anyone except one certain brother… On the other hand, what if it _was_ him? The one genius desired so much… The one to whom he was ready to let anything… What if Donatello would lose a chance to be with his beloved brother? What if..?

Seemed like night guest waited for decision, kneeling between brother's legs silently and stroking his thighs in calming manner. Donatello bit his lip, gaining the courage. Shell, he should have stopped this before it became so complicated, but what if…

"Please..." He whispered, trying to make his voice sound more or less calm. "I... w-want to see you…"

There was unbearably long pause and Don's heart pounded heavily in his chest. He started to think that his request was denied, but then very slowly fingers reached his face, rubbed blushing cheek gently and grasped ribbons of purple bandana. Another short pause and mask was removed from his head.

Trying to suppress persistent shiver, coming from the depth of his body, Donatello kept his eyes closed for some more time. His hands were still tied to headboard. That could mean that he would be taken anyway. That could mean that he was going to open his eyes only to see if he would enjoy or just endure that. That could mean anything, but there was only one way to find out. Genius took a deep breathe and raised eyelids.

It took some time to adjust the darkness, but as soon as he could see clearly his hands were suddenly free. Having sat up sharply, Donatello stared at his visitor for few seconds, feeling his heart squeezing inside, then leaned forward and wrapped his hands around brother's neck.

"It's you…" Donnie whispered, pressing closer to his beloved brother. "You…"

It was unbelievable feeling… He didn't have to be afraid anymore, didn't need to feel guilt, didn't need to guess and be embarrassed. That was exactly the brother Donnie wanted to see and feel the way he felt now. Genius moaned with desire, when he was pushed back again on his shell after passionate kiss, and squirmed under the sensation of being slowly penetrated.

"You…" He muttered again between his own loud groans, clinging to brother's shoulders desperately. "You…"


End file.
